The Thunder from Down Under
by Frostforge44
Summary: [Follows story line] Acaisha Orleans, a pure-bred Aussie and the Xiaolin Dragon of Lightning, is chosen along with four other children to search for the mysterious Shen Gong Wu, fight the forces of the Heylin side, and hone their skills as Xiaolin Dragons. Rating may change. First chapter is a little bit of pre-episode 'The Journey of a Thousand Miles.'


**Well, another favorite cartoon of mine has always been Xiaolin Showdown, so I thought it would be fun to start a fanfic about it. Helpful suggestions are appreciated and welcome. Please don't mind the misspelled words from my OCs. I'm just trying to fit the Australian accents. I do not own Xiaolin Showdown. I only own Acaisha Orleans, her parents, and Red. I hope you guys enjoy!**

"I 'ave ta say, this is very excitin', ain't it?" spoke a blonde-haired woman, green eyes glowing sadly as she folded what looked like a pair of pajama pants into a navy blue backpack. She spoke with an Australian drawl and wore what looked like a ranger uniform. "Gettin' called all the way from China ta go on a quest! I wondah what'll be like, don't you Acaisha?"

The girl, Acaisha, spoke not a word as she leaned against the window frame of her bedroom, looking out into the distance. Her family lived relatively close to what people called "The Outback" and she could see the sun setting over the horizon. She saw a small group of kangaroos hopping every now and again. The reddish earth and scarce plant life along with what animal life could handle it might look ugly to most people.

Then again, Acaisha wasn't most people. She thought it was beautiful and unique.

She looked to only be about fourteen with shiny, brownish red hair that was pulled back in a loose, messy ponytail. She didn't wear anything ostentatious, only a white T-shirt with a khaki vest covering it up. She also wore tan cargo shorts that reached just above her knees. Her neon green eyes were sad as well as her mother's as she gave out a large sigh.

"Oh, I know, dah'ling," the mother said, gently squeezing her daughter's shoulder. "It's such a big an' sudden change. I know it's hah'd ta leave yer friends and such behind, but think of it as a whole knew chaptah of yer life. A new adventah just comin' ovah the horizon."

Acaisha sighed again, "It's not only that, Mum. What about all o' this?" she asked, gesturing with her hand to the outside of her window. "China ain't gonna be like this! Everythin's just…not gonna be the same anymore, is it?"

"Not entirely, no, but don't'cha worry yer lil' head off about it. I'm sure ye'll be just fine," her mother soothed, placing her chin on her shoulder, also drinking in the view of the Outback. She then gently slapped her hands on Acaisha's shoulders, "Now wash up for supper. Yer dad and meself want ta talk to ya 'bout somethin' important."

Acaisha nodded as her mother turned and walked out of her room, shutting the door behind her. She slipped her sock-covered feet into her hiking boots, tying them both firmly onto her feet. She climbed out onto the roof from her window before crouching down, leaping across her backyard and gripping her hands onto the thick strings of the laundry line. She lightly touched the ground and casually walked to the fence that defined the border from her home and the wilderness beyond in the Outback.

She crossed her arms across her chest and set them down on the top of the fence. Her green eyes roamed around, smiling a little as they set on a large red kangaroo, only a few feet away from her. The tall creature was hunched down, lifting his large hind feet forward now and then while sniffing at the ground. Acaisha gave out a small whistle, though it was enough for the marsupial's large ears to stand erect and lift himself up off the ground and look at her. His ears swiveled a bit before he jumped over to the fence where the brunette was.

"G'd evenin', Red," Acaisha greeted, reaching out a hand and patting the kangaroo on his head. "Looks like we're not gonna be doin' stuff like this for quite some time, eh mate?"

Red merely blinked his brown eyes at her and his nostrils flared as he panted. Of course, Acaisha didn't expect to get a reply from the animal, but she liked to pretend she could talk to him.

"Aww, I know ye can't und'ah'stand me, but just want'cha ta know…I'll miss you, ya big ol' roo!" She said, feeling her eyes water a bit as she threw her arms around the great animal's neck. The kangaroo, however, didn't flinch back, though he didn't respond quite like a human would. He just stood there and continued to pant, ears and head turning in various directions.

"Well, gotta go. Dinn'ah's gonna be ready any minute now," Acaisha brought herself back, wiping a few stray tears from her eyes. "I'll come say goodbye tomorrow if yer still 'ere. Night."

Acaisha turned on her heel and went back to the door that lead to the kitchen. She opened the screen door, which caught the attention of her father as it slammed shut behind her. He was setting the table with its finishing touches such as the napkins and silverware.

"Sayin' our last goodbyes early are we, my lil' sheila?" He asked, his Australian tongue much rougher and gruffer than hers or her mothers. It was still soothing, in a way. He wore the same thing that her mother does, only a little bit looser. The two were rangers and part-time tour guides and showed tourists around the wilderness of the Outback, you see.

"Maybe. I hope I see'im tomorrow. The plane don't leave till nine tomorrow evenin', right?" Acaisha asked, lathering her hands with soap as she ran them under the warm water of the kitchen sink.

Her father chuckled, a smirk playing across his jaw, where there was black stubble that matched perfectly with with his salt and peppering hair, "Right. Who needs mother's intuition when ya got daddy's know-all. A good father can tell when his lil' sheila's upset."

"Oh, ha ha. Very funny, Victor," Acaisha's mother and 'Victor's' wife answered sarcastically.

Acaisha smiled a little as she turned off the sink, drying her hands off with a towel. She sighed and turned to sit in her chair just as her mother set the last of the food on the table. Both her mother and father smiled widely as they both brought out a box. The smaller of the boxes, which was from her mother, was handed over to her first.

"We were gonna just wait until aft'ah' dinner, but we were just too excited!" her mother grinned widely as her daughter took the small gift in her hands. She set it down on the table in front of her and lifted it up.

Acaisha gasped and smiled widely as she pulled out a necklace. It was woven from what looked like black mesh and the main jewel was a lightning bolt carved from pure opal.

"I love it! It's so beautiful, Mum!" Acaisha stared at it in wonder as her mother stepped out of her chair and behind her daughter, grabbing the ends of the necklace and wrapping them around the back of her neck.

"I'm glad ye like it. I asked the tribe nearby to weave it fer me. The lightinin' bolt was their idea. Said somethin' about the spirits tellin' 'em it would befit you."

"Well, tell'em I say thanks! I love it!" Acaisha felt completely elated as her mother brought her a mirror to look at herself.

Victor smiled and held his present, which was a medium-sized round box, out to her, "I know it's no jewelry or any kinda bobble like that, but I hope ya like it anyway. Made it meself."

Acaisha looked at it in wonder before grabbing onto the lid and lifting it up. Her look of wonder instantly turned into one of complete shock. Reaching into the box, she pulled out a tan akubra hat. It had a brown leather strip that held authentic crocodile teeth in each slot. The very center had a patch sewn on that was a brown silhouette of a hopping kangaroo.

"I got one like tha' when I was about yer age. Me dad made one fer me fer when I would go out on my own. Didn' think the day would come so soon, so I called in some favors and got everythin' together," he said, lifting the hat out of her hands and setting it on his daughter's head.

Acaisha was speechless, though. She couldn't say a word as she looked at her reflection. Anyone looking at her would assume nonetheless that she was from Australia. Her attire screamed that she was from the land down under, but she wouldn't have it any other way. Besides, it was a proud way of showing where she came from.

"Aw, Dad!" Acaisha cried, throwing her arms around her father's shoulders. "This is one of the best presents I've ever gotten. Thank ya."

Victor's gray eyes started to water as he hugged her back, "I'm glad ya like it, me lil' sheila. I know this is a big change, so I thought having this would help you. I don' know what's in store fer ya, but just remembah one thing: Nevah lose sight of what's most important to ya. Knowin' what yer fightin' for is just as important as what yer fightin' against."

* * *

"Welcome to China, lil' Acaisha!" The pilot of the small airplane exclaimed happily as he jumped down from the cockpit. Acaisha jumped down and dragged off her two duffel bags with her.

Slinging them over her shoulder, she felt relieved to be able to stretch her legs after the ten hour flight. Looking over her surroundings, she was correct in knowing that it would be different from the beautiful Australia she came from, but it was still so…green and exotic. She might grow to like it.

"Alright then, I guess I'm off. See ya around, Uncle Mark," Acaisha said, wrapping her arms around the pilot's waist, who warmly returned it.

"Aw, I'm gonna miss ya, ya lil' ankle biter," Acaisha playfully punched his shoulder.

"I ain't no ankle biter anymore. I gotta go, now. See ya," she gave him one last hug before she waved as she walked off. The morning sun had just risen over the small village where she was instructed to come to find the Xiaolin Temple.

It wasn't very lively, although, it was no exaggeration. The very first light of dawn had just touched the small town which meant that if nobody was awake yet, they would be rising any moment.

"Erm, pardon me?" Acaisha anxiously asked an elder Chinese woman sweeping the front of what looked like a small teahouse. As she looked up from her work, Acaisha gulped as she asked, "I'm sorry, but do ya happen ta know where the Xiaolin Temple is?"

"Ah, you must be new student," the old lady smiled a wrinkled smile at her. She then pointed towards a dirt path that lead out of the village and into a forest. "Go through forest. It only about an hour away."

"Thank ya very much, ma'am," Acaisha smiled, tipping her hat to her. "I'll be on me way now."

The old lady waved to her as she walked off, "Don't be stranger! Come by any time!"

"I will!" the Aussie girl waved back before turning back onto her journey to the temple.

As she entered the forest, she couldn't help but be in awe of all of the plant life. The desert back home was home to some of the most beautiful flowers, but they were never surrounded by so much…green. The birds were chirping and starting their daily foraging and the squirrels were gathering their acorns.

"Crikey!" Acaisha gasped as she came into a small clearing.

Off to the side was a grove of tall bamboo, and in front of it was a Giant Panda and a Panda cub, chewing on the tube-like plant. She smiled and quickly reached a hand into her duffel bag and pulled out a silver digital camera.

"Here's the first of many photos ta come," she whispered, aiming and clicking the button.

The click made the two animals perk their ears and turn to her. She smiled sweetly and walked away, hanging the camera on her wrist as she continued to walk on. About forty-five minutes went by and she had taken a total of seven pictures. She held her camera up to snap a picture of before she froze at what she saw on the little screen.

Pulling the camera down, her jaw dropped just a little. The dirt road ahead of her sloped slightly downward, where it flattened out again only to lead to the Xiaolin Temple. She had to admit it, it was very beautiful. White buildings with blue, stone plated roofs. A tall concrete wall surrounded it, but didn't present too much of a defensive threat.

Acaisha brought up her camera and snapped a photo of the temple before swiftly shoving the thing into her pocket. She took a deep breath and made her way down the path and sort of fast walked towards the temple. It was only a ten minute walk and as she entered through the open door she couldn't help but think the inside was much more impressive than the outside. She couldn't help but bring out the camera from her pocket and take a picture of a little green area with a tree and a koi pond.

"Good morning, and welcome to the Xiaolin Temple, young monk."

Acaisha turned around abruptly, only to catch an elder man in the screen of her camera. He was bald but had a black mustache and goatee with thick eyebrows. He wore a no sleeve blue shirt over a long-sleeved white one along with black pants and shoes. Lowering the camera, she sheepishly lowered it down to her side.

"Uh…G'd mornin'. You must be Mast'ah' Fung," she shyly greeted. "I'm Acaisha Orleans."

"Ah yes. I've been expecting you…just not this early," Master Fung stated. "And not alone."

"Sorry. I told me Dad it would be-huh? Alone? Ya mean I'm not the only one comin' 'ere?" Acaisha asked, tilting her head to the side.

Master Fung chuckled, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "Not to worry, young one. You are not early by much. The other students will be along any time now. Now, why don't you set your things down over there and then I will show you to the Tea Room."

He then pointed to a building just across from the koi pond she had taken the picture of. She nodded and went off to the room inside. She saw that there was a small area where four paper walls were separating five mats, so she assumed this to be where she and the other students will be staying. One appeared to be taken already as she saw things in the end space to the far right. So, she decided to set her duffel bags and back pack in the one on the far left.

_I wonder who these other students are. What will they be like? _Acaisha thought to herself as she unzipped her backpack and pulled out a plastic container that held her mom's homemade peanut butter walnut cookies. _I wonder if they'd like these cookies._

She shrugged and held it under her arm as she walked outside and back to Master Fung. They both began to to make their way to the Tea room.

"Er…so, why exactly was I called in fer, Mast'ah' Fung?" Acaisha asked as she kept perfect time with Master Fung.

"All will become clear once the others arrive," was the only reply he gave her.

"Oh…okay," she clutched onto the camera in her hand nervously.

Soon enough they came into a small room. There was a round table low to the ground with six pillow seats. Not too far away was a small stove next to a table and above it was a cabinet, probably where the tea and cups were held.

"Please make yourself comfortable until the others arrive. Feel free to make yourself a cup of tea," Master Fung gestured with his hand.

Acaisha nodded, "Thank ya very much. I think I will."

The Australian girl set down the plastic container and took off the lid, revealing about two dozen peanut butter walnut cookies. She looked over it and nodded, "I guess a cup o' tea would go good with Mum's cookies."

With that, she opened the cabinet and took down a tea kettle and poured water into it from a bucket next to the stove. After starting the small fire, she looked into the cabinet for a tea flavor.

"Chamomile…Jasmine…ah! Hibiscus! My favorite!" she grinned taking it down and setting it down on the table.

Once the hot water had come to a boil, she carefully took the tea kettle and poured the water into a small cup. As soon as she mixed in the Hibiscus, she sat cross-legged on one of the pillow seats.

"Hibiscus. A wise choice, young one," Master Fung commented as he came to the doorway. He looked to the side and waved his hand.

"She actually said that? No way!" a girl's voice rang out and was soon presented to the Australian girl.

It was obviously a wig, but the Japanese girl had blonde hair that was tied up all the way down to her knees. She wore a blue top with a flap showing a red star along with white arm sleeves. She also wore a red and white striped skirt with red tennis shoes and white and blue socks.

"She did what?!" the girl suddenly exclaimed, her sky blue eyes widening before she grinned again. "No way!"

"I will leave you two to get acquainted," Master Fung said before leaving the two girls alone. The mystery girl walked into the room, jabbering on her phone about things that Acaisha had no idea about and paying her no mind.

"Well, what did you say back?" Acaisha raised an eyebrow at her, taking a sip of tea. Never had she met someone so…absorbed in her own little world before. "Hey, do you mind if I…?"

She asked, pointing a finger at the bin of cookies. Acaisha nodded, "Sure. Knock yerself out, mate."

The Japanese girl eagerly took a cookie and took a small bite. Her eyes went wide before she swallowed and smiled widely.

"Keiko! I just had _the _best cookie in the universe!...Who made them?" she then turned back to Acacia, "What's your name?"

"Uh, Acaisha, but ye can call me Casi (pronounced Kay-see)," she sheepishly replied, giving a small smile.

"Yeah! My new friend Casi made them! And guess what? She's a total Aussie girl!" Acaisha winced slightly as she heard a squeal from the other side of the phone. "Listen, gotta go! Talk to ya later!"

She hung up the phone and shoved it into her backpack, "Sorry about that. You leave Tokyo for a few hours and too much happens to not get a phone call. I'm Kimiko."

"Well, ye already know my name. Nice ta meet'cha," Acaisha smiled, grasping Kimiko's hand in a firm handshake.

"So, we the only ones?" Kimiko asked, reaching back into her backpack and pulled out what looked like a game console.

"Don't know. All I do know is that Mast'ah' Fung said all will be clear once the oth'ah's arrive," Acaisha stopped mid-sentence when she heard a familiar beeping noise. Her eyes suddenly brightened as she asked, "Say, that ain't Goo Zombies 2, is it?"

"Sure is. Wanna play?" Kimiko offered her the game.

"Wanna play 2-on-2?" Acaisha grinned, raising an eyebrow playfully. With a nod from Kimiko, she got up, "I'll go get my game, then. Back in a flash!"

She ran right out of the doorway and…right into a wall. She fell to the ground with a loud thud and a great 'Umph!'

"Ouch. That's definitely gotta hurt."

Acacia shook her head as she sat up. The boy with the snappy replies was snickering and obviously pleased. He was obviously South American with his darker skin and dark brown hair, about her age, and about an inch or two taller than she was. He wore a white, elbow-length shirt with a hood and had red wristbands which covered his stomach as he held his gut in laughter. He also had on green jeans and red tennis shoes.

"Sorry, lil' lady. Didn't see ya there," Acaisha felt herself being lifted up by her underarms and set her back on her feet.

_Whoa. This boy's bigg'ah' than a full grown croc,_ Acaisha thought to herself as she looked over the 'wall' she ran into.

His accent was Texan, which greatly explained his current attire. He wore a blue, long-sleeved button-up shirt and dark blue jeans. He had short blonde hair under his brown cowboy hat, a red neckerchief around his neck, brown gloves, and a pair of brown cowboy boots.

"Not a problem, mate," Acaisha finally managed to find her voice. "I shoulda been watchin' where I was goin'."

"You okay out there, Casi?" she heard Kimiko call from the Tea Room.

"Fine, Kimiko! But I did just meet more classmates of ours!"

"And now that you all have arrived, it is time to introduce you to Omi," Master Fung said.

"Who's Omi?" Acaisha asked, tilting her head.

Master Fung smiled and arched an eyebrow at her. It only took a minute to understand.

"Right, right. 'All will be revealed once we're togeth'ah,' eh?" Acaisha sighed, sticking her head back into the Tea Room. "C'mon, Kimiko. We gotta get goin'!"

"So…no Goo Zombies 2, then?" Kimiko asked, poking her head out from the Tea Room.

"Not yet, I'm afraid. Let me just clean up the tea and we'll get goin'," she said, before frowning deeply and crossing her arms. She let out an irritated sigh as she turned to the still laughing Brazilian boy, "Are you quite finished yet?"

"N-no! Just a sec!" He nearly choked, wiping a tear from his eye. He let out a content sigh before shoving his fists into his pant pockets, "Okay. I'm good."

"Do not worry about the tea, Acaisha. I will take care of it later. We must go now," Master Fung turned and began to walk away.

"Well, I reckon we oughta follow," the Texan cowboy said, taking the lead of the group of teenagers.

"Here're your cookies, Casi," Kimiko said, handing the container to her. Just then, her phone started going off. She answered, "Hey Keiko…What?! He didn't!"

Acaisha merely shrugged her shoulders and followed behind the two silently, holding the cookie bin under her arm.

"Psst!"

Acaisha arched her eyebrows and turned her head slightly to the left to see the Brazilian boy casually walking next to her, fists still in his pockets.

"Name's Raimundo. Call me Rai," he slyly winked at her, pulling out a fist and holding it out to her.

Acaisha smirked and bumped her fist with his, "Acaisha. Call me Casi."


End file.
